What Really Happened to Anastasia?
by GIRYL1015
Summary: There's a new girl in town with a Latin Accent,and has a thing for dancing. She captures all the guys hearts,and makes all the girls jealous. She always wears a white rose in her hair, and it's not because she's pure. Chad would do anything to have her, but there are people out there who are making sure that never happens. But it doesn't mean Chad is giving up without a fight!
1. I promise

"Sonny...Sonny, come on!" Mary - my mother - yells at me.

I rarely get called by my real name. 'Sonny' is only a nickname my friend, Mellissa had given me. My mother grabs my 9-year-old hand running me down the hall, with my brown puppy following us.

I don't know where my daddy is, I hope he's okay though. My mother and I run even faster down the corner. I'm not sure what in the world is going on. All I know is that 12 men dressed in black army uniforms are shooting at us. My mother has already got hit twice, but is pretending for my sake it's nothing but a paper cut. Then why is all that blood coming out of her back? I guess it' s a really deep cut.

"Come on girls, get in here quickly now!" Charles exclaims, waving his arms up and down making sure not to be missed by my mother and I. He looks like he is trying to land a airplane. Charles our limo driver/security guard, he's really nice and his sons are too.

I'm starting to feel dizzy from all this running, never having time to take a breath. How long have we been running? I say about an hour and a half tops. It's been so long since my mother grabbed me from me writing at my desk to my pen pal Chad Cooper. I forget why we started running in the first place.

My mother lets me go through the door that leads to the roof-top first. I run to my daddy as fast as my short legs can afford. He kisses me all over, making me giggle. I'm so glad to be curled up in his arms again. My mother hugs my father too, they share a long kiss. Even though I know their kissing because they thought the other was killed by what we call the Black Knights, I still think kissing is gross. My parents just laugh.

"One day, you won't think kissing is so gross, Rosalina." My mother says. I always loved the way she say my birth name with her honey sweet voice. I nod vigorously.

"Yes I will." I state. I grabbed my mother's soft hand tightly, snuggling deeper into my daddy's chest.

"As much as I don't like the idea, your mother is right. One day you will get married, and become queen of North America. And not mind kissing your husband at all." My dad adds. I roll my eyes. Yeah right, and what next their going to say I'm going to want to marry Chad, and kiss him too? _GROSS!_

The doors burst open, daddy lets goes of us, ready to stand by Charles side, and protect us from the enemy. I may be nine, but I still see what both men are trying to hide. Their scared, and tired from this dark night's events. My puppy, Jelly Bean crawls up to me. I was wondering where my puppy went. Jelly Bean is breathing hard, I feel something warm and wet my hands. If this dog had just peed on me, I will not be a happy princess. But yet I hold on to my pet anyways.

"Stay away from the royal family, there is not reason to kill." Charles says to the men with their eyes set on us, never looking away. They were set on a mission tonight, and are not leaving until no one is breathing... but them. The guns are pointed at the two men I look up to most. They both step back.

"This is the end." I hear my mother whisper to herself. The Black Knights show no mercy as they my father down to the concrete roof. Blood splatters everywhere. They try to shoot Charles, not going to let any witnesses leave this roof. Luckily, they missed him, he is too quick. He looks at my fallen father, then at me. Finally sets his eyes on my mother, who I secretly know he is in love with. He mouths something to her.

That today I know was; 'Let her go.'

My mother only sheds one single tear picks me and Jelly Bean up, stepping behind the 12 men that is, well... I'm starting to think not very nice. My mother hides me and Jelly Bean behind the chimney, warning me if I dare move or make a sound, she will never sing me to sleep again. She lets out a gasp seeing she has been caught trying to hide what is the only hope for America to over-come this 94 year-old war. I connect eyes with the man who puts another bullet into my mother's back. The bullet was meant for me, but she threw herself over me.

The Black Knight - who may be the reason I will never get to grow up with my mother - tries to hide his tears. "I'm sorry Princess Rosalina, but believe me this is for your own good."

He lifts his heavy-looking black gun up to my heart, that Charles always told me is the sweetest thing anyone would lucky to make their own

"Gratias acturus es mihi post." The Black Knight says in Latin, but I understand him anyways.

He meant, 'You'll thank me later.' I know eight languages, including English of course. I hear more shots, the people of my family's kingdom yell is terror. Just wanting this war to end once and for all. Innocent people getting thrown is jail, or sentenced to death for just being loyal to the royal family.

The ring leader, Lieutenant Randell. He grabs me by the fabric of my red dress, looking me up and down licking his lips. I don't like the ways he's looking at me. Or the way his large scar is marked under his eye, giving him more of a deathly vibe. I the scar gave him after our last encounter, I recall.

"Too bad I have to kill you, you could have made a great sex slave. Remember the last time we saw each other? you showed me you're not a little girl anymore." He purrs, placing a smirk on his face after he sees the color drain from my face.

I remember I last I saw him, and am grateful I am still alive.

He bonds my hands behind my back, making me drop Jelly Bean. Randell drags me to the edge of the roof. Gasps and yells are heard from bellow. Towns people yelling at Randell to let me go, telling him I don't deserve this. Some of them telling me to forget the rules that a princess should never fight. Tears brim my eyes when the people remind me I'm their only hope.

"Your family is dead, and you will not get away from me, Rosalina." Randell growls in my ears. From the corner of my eye, I see that my father is on his stomach, a puddle of blood seeping under him. His life can be saved if he's takened to the doctor now. But I know the Black Knights won't let that happen. My mother, she isn't breathing...she must be with God by now. I shut my eyes. _No... no.. NO! This will not happen this way! I am going to avenge my familiy's death and I can't do that if I'm dead._

I don't remember what happened after that thought. All I've been told is I will go down in history for helping my people get closer to ending this war. I figured out how to get my hands out of the rope. Who knew being in Girl Scouts would come in handy one day. I was told I shot nine men, three escaped... including their lutenant. None of them died though. I was careful not to let that happen, being careful where I shot a bullet. I am a Christian girl, and I don't believe in killing others. I think if I did I would be just as bad as Randell.

I hold my knees up to my chin with a warm blanket wrapped around my shoulders. I am by the Royal Guards as they get a chance to finally keep a close eye on me. Charles sits down next to me. The kingdom is up in flames, dead bodies cover the grounds. The sirens are still going off, still warning that whoever is still alive to hurry and find a place that will keep them hidden.

People are still out to get me, since I am the last heir.

"What do I do now?" I ask him with tears flowing down my cheeks.

He sighs. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Until all this is resolved and it is safe for your family to take the thrown again... you can stay with me and my sons." He suggests.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to be a bother..."I trail off as he chuckles.

"You are never a bother, you're already like family to us anyway. We would love to have you, sweetheart." He responds after a moment, a warm smile tugging on the side of his lips, reflecting mine.

I nod happily, accepting the offer.I feel like jumping over the mooafter finding out my mother is very much alive, but unfortunately she will always have a bad back. Plus a small limp from when she tripped while we were running.

Charles puts his arm around me. "It's going to be okay... everything will turn out to be fine. Your mother and I will take good care of you." He assures me.

"Do you believe me, Kitten?" He asks.

I look up at him, and nod 'yes'. Only I do not mean it, Lieutenant Randell is INSANE! How are we suppose to hide from him and the Black Knights? I bet I'm going to die.

Even if we do die, at lease I will die with my mother, and Charles' family at my side.

I silently make a promise to my self I will never give up on my kingdom, for I am their only hope. I promise my country that I will fix this, or I will die trying...


	2. Meet Anastasia

**I am so glad you all liked the first chapter!**

**I am really excited for this story, and hope to make a along chapter story out of this thing.**

**I hope you all would want me to make this a chapter story also.**

* * *

**~ SIX LONG YEARS LATER~**

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

I curl up in my seat clutching on to my white-tiger pattern teddy bear. Its the only thing I have left of my home. His name is Tiger,Tiger the teddy bear. Don't judge me, I named him when I was only two years old.

"Babe...Baby, wake up we are here." Charles saids. Shaking my shoulder in an effort to wake me from my dream-less sleep.

I sit up straighter in my seat, as he cuts the engine off in the car. I open my eyes taking in the deep blue summer sky. There's not a cloud to be seen. It's it's not even that hot out today, it's probably 75 degrees. There's a gentle breeze hitting my face, yeah it is strong enough to make my hair keeping my face.

I hear children giggling and splashing aroung in the lake that almost surrounds this property. I smile looking at them, loving how they seem to not have a care in the world, except who can get to the buoy at the end of the lake first. I stuff Tiger into my black backpack as I step out of the car with Charles. He looks at me, after noticing that there is not even a trace of a grin on my face, much less smile anymore. He doesn't ask why I look upset... he already knows. In front of us what is supposed to be a house. If you call a house with broken windows that are bordered up with wood, and a roof that looks like it's going to collapse the second a raindrop comes in contact with it. And it wouldn't hurt for a little paint job too.

The door looks like its about to fall off in the garbage everywhere, and it looks like to scratch has been cut since my great grandfather took the throne as king, and that was almost 87 years ago.

"Are are you sure we're in the right place?" I ask Charles in perfect Latin.

"What what did you just say young lady, Why don't you say it louder, I don't think all of North America heard you!" He replies in a harsh tone.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Sonny, you have to speak only in English we talk to me in public. You never know who's listening." he reminds me and a whisper.

Latin comes so naturally to me since it is my first language, that sometimes I forget I have to be careful where I choose to let my native tongue spill out.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, do you think anybody heard me?" I say in English this time.

He looks around, "No we're fine, but no more testing your luck with that foul language of yours." He responds while looking down at me with angry eyes from his 6'3" height.

I know it seems like it, but he's not really mad at me. He is just scared something is going to happen. Just like my father was on the night of death. He leads me to the front door opening it with the new key the guards gave him earlier today. This is our new home. We have moved like every three months since i was nine. You see the Black Knights are still after anyone that is related to the royal family, which now includes my mother and not just me. They somehow always end up finding us, so in result we moved before anyone else died.

We chose this time to pick the lowest poverty looking house we can find. Knowing the Black Knights will never look for us in a house that in a run down house on the edge of a middle class town. Everyone told me we lost everything that night. But I know we didn't, because we still have Charles family to lean on. His his family has kept up with us since the beginning, Charles was always there to put a smile on our face when things got tough. He never once left our side. Now we stay low from the world's eyes, praying for the day this 100 year old war ends so my family can take it's rightful place as leader of this country.

The door of the house opens with a creak. Just like the outside of this place, the inside is not so adorable either. It is very small inside with one bedroom, and a living room that only is able to hold a couch and two chairs, and a flat screen television that my mom bought with the loan Charles gave her. Not that he ever enforced that she pay him back. So is it really even a loan? We head in to the kitchen that fits only two people at a time. Not that I'm complaining, it's still enough room for my mom her famous spaghetti with shrimps, it is so good.

You see my mom fired him from working for the royal family a few weeks after my father pasted, who of course I still miss Even though Charles isn't getting paid for it anymore, he still wants to keep me and my mother safe from the Blacks Knights and anyone else he knows I do not trust.

I believe it is not because we paid him well for keeping us away from the nosy questions that the press yells at us. It is because my mom married him a few weeks after we were put into hiding. It turns out they were having an affair while my father was alive. I have always had my suspicions, but I never once thought it could ever be true. It stung when I found that out. It also made me wonder, did my mommy ever love my birth father as much as he loved her?

I don not know if she did, but I am happy Charles and mom are together. Charles is an amazing guy, he helped fill the void I had when I had when my dad past.

"Joe, can you do me a favor, and help your sister get settled in the bedroom where she will be sharing with Nick." Charles requests from his second eldest son.

As Joe sits upside down on the couch talking too his new girlfriend this week. As a result of the marriage I gained three older brothers, who are now princes since our parents are together. Their all sweet to me, and very protective of me. I mean **really** protective, it is kind of gets crazy at time. I love them all dearly. I would do anything for them too, even if each are a pain in my royal behind.

Joe looks at me then at his cell phone that holds the voice of who claims to be the hottest girl in Louisiana, even though he out another girl who lives down the street, here in Washington D.C., Joe may be sweet and may know how to treat a girl right, but watch out ladies cause he will play you like a fiddle if you let him. I pick up some of my stuff starting to head to the room, but stop when I realize my brotheris not following.

"So you coming, or what?" I say to him.

" Shhh brat, I have this hot girl on the line, and she she's about to tell me what color thong she's wearing." I roll my eyes disgusted.

"Okay I have a question, which I know you'll think is stupid, but why on Earth for you frickin' care?" I ask.

Joe looks at me like I just insulted him, and all of mankind. "Are you that naïve you PRINCESS? Why would I not care, she's wearing a thong, and I must know how I can get my hands on it. Now that you understand me,and why I can not help you"He exaggerates, as if that explanation will make senc to a tennage girl who is in love with Sterling Knight_(He is a prince of a neighboring country.)_

Already tired of this conversation,and these bags are getting too heavy. I roll my eyes to the ceiling, asking God why he cursed me of having such strange brothers?, I don't feel like arguing with one of my brothers for once, I just really want to take a nap.

"Okay first don't you **EVER** call me princess, you know I hate that, and secondly..." I take the phone from him, putting away my annoyed voice I was using a moment ago.

"Hi, Hillary!" I beam in to the phone. Backing away from Joe as he walks towards me demanding the ugly looking phone. Well ugly to me anyway.

"Who is this?" Hillary says in to the phone.

"Sonny give me the phone back now!" Joe demands in a hushed tone, care full not to be heard being rude by his girlfriend. I ignore him.

"Oh this is Joe's little sister, Sonny. " I respond.

"Joe never said he had a sister. " She responds. She much for paying attention to what her boyfriend tells her.

"Yeah he did Hilary, we met like for times." I duck under Joe's arm after he reaches for the phone from me. Which is very rude, as I am currently talking on the phone.

"Oh yeah I remember, I thought you were their maid ." She saids. I am so tempted to hang up the phone now.

Joe ends up chasing me around the couch and into the hallway. He's quick but I'm quicker. "Anyways I don't want to talk to you anymore maid, I want to talk that _sexy_ Kevin."

_Be nice_. I warn myself "His name is Joe, Kevin is our older brother, and of yeah...**I AM NOT A MAID**!" I yell into the phone.

"Sonny don't yell at her, she is very sensitive." Joe saids.

I roll my eyes as we stand on either side of the couch, as I continue to play keep away.

"Well he can't talk right now, but he can talk to you again at our family barbeque, bye!" I beam once again in to the phone and hang up.

I dot on the back of the couch while Joe continues to catch his breath. I thought he learned a long time ago to never try to chase me.

You are just going too grow tired , then never be able to catch me.

"Why...did...y-y-you...do...t-t-that?" He pants.

"Because I do not understand who you waste your time with someone who doesn't even remember your name, and believes the reason you move around so much is because you're a secret agent."

"What it sounds cool and mysterious, I'm just happy she believed me when I told her that." At lease I'm not as bad as you said dad is in the marines, and that's why you can't hang around that that guy Flad-, Chad whatever the kid' s name is." He replies.

"Whatever that's totally different. "

"How so?"

"Cause I never lied, dad is with the marines, I just never told Chad it was because he is the king of North America, and it is his duty to protect the country in the process." I shoot back, as Joe finally starts helping me unpack.

Our brothers; Nick and Kevin should be home soon. Their at work at the bait shop. Thais actually the only reason we get to have this townhouse because our family and the guards who still keep an watchful eye on us. Made a deal with the landlord that if we all pitch in at the bait shop he owns, he'll never tell a soul who we really are. We all believed that was a fair deal, some manual labor isn't going to kill us.

"Are you ever going to tell Chad who you really are?" Joe asks picking up one of my many letters I have written to Chad. I have known Chad since I was eight, we first got in contact with eachother over an second grade English project in school. Apparently Chad picked my name out of a hat and got name. So he sent me a letter, it was only suppose to be a semester project, but we decided to stay in touch.

We ended up growing up together, sure from me moving so much we could not see eachother at times, actually it has been three years since I saw his face, but somehow we never lost contact. I can say he is one of my closest bestfriends, I love him to death! I actually remember to call him telling my plane landed safely. I shake my head.

"No way he'll hate mr, besides what's the point anyway?" As much as we hate to admit it, this stupid war is not ending for years." By then Chad will be out of college, and have forgotten all about me." I say sadly.

Joe comes over to me. "Come on Son, you know that is not true, you know Chad loves you more than anything." He tells me. "And if you really care for him like you do, then you will tell him, him the truth." "Cause you are not being a good friend if you are going to keep lieing to him." Joe saids wisely.

I look up at my usually goofball, never serious brother as he leaves me alone in the think. Man I hate it when he's right! When did he become so smartanyway? I'll think about telling, I know he can keep a secret. But I'm scared to, what if he'll be mad that I don't really live in my palace anymore? Knowing that he isn't going to have connections to money and popularity anytime soon, at lease that's what my old friends were mad about.

People I think that being a princess means you have a lot of friends, but that's not always true. In my situation I lost friends because they found out I didn't have most of my high and fancy luxuries after the war started. Most of my friends wanted nothing to do with me. Maybe Chad will be like that too. Oh what am I thinking? Chad is a good friend, he won't end our friendship over that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**SONNY'S. P.O.V**

I head into the the kitchen set on top of the counter after just waking up from a nap. After a long shirt at the bait shop. I grab a banana from the fruit bowl and take a bite. I rub my eyes trying to take the sleep out of my eyes. I'm still very sleepy, like I haven't taken a nap at all. Maybe cause it's been a long hot day of moving. I'm probably still worn out. I head into the living room where Kevin is as she pulls out the cushions of our couch, then pulling the bed that's hidden under. My parents, Kevin, and Joe sleep in here. The only reason me and Nick got the only bedroom is because us kids pulled sticks. Knowing there is only room for two people to stay in there, me and Nick were lucky to get the shortest sticks.

"Are you okay Sonny?" 21 year old brother asks me as I sit in one of the chairs in here.

I nod. "Yeah I'm really tired, and you know a bit lightheaded too."

He stops what's he's doing, just like everyone does when I say that sentence.

Kevin comes over to me putting his hand on my forehead. "You don not feel warm. Did you take your medicine today, Sonny?" He asks with a worried look on his face. "Yes." I nod. I take medicine for my bipolar disorder, and attention deficit. In easier words; I tend to get stressed out real eas, and I sometimes lose my temper or get dizzy. Or get dizzy _then_ lose my temper. I think it is because of another reason than what doctors diagnosed me with 2 years ago,. Maybe I amwrong, because no one with a doctor's degree will listen to me.

"Are you sure you took it?" He asks.

"I already told you I am sure, what you think I am lying?" I spat and stand up from my chair.

Trying my best to shake off the lightheaded feeling I have.

"What I never said that, it is just you start to feel this way when out don't take it, and sometimes you _do_ lie." He responds.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe I don not take the pills because they don't work."

He runs his hands through his hair. Muttering under his breath that he knew I did not take my medication. "Sonny I say this because I love have to take your medicine, because without it you act..like..."

"Like what!" I exclaim past aggravated that Kevin wants me to take medicine I don not need.

"Exactly like how your acting now, you get angry at like angry at every little thing and start yelling, you just act weird not like my sweet sister. " He saids. Then gently putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I don not start yelling!" I yell, taking his hands off roughly. "There IS nothing weird about me you jerk, and the only reason I'm mad is because no one will listen to me you!" "And you think this all is because I didn't take that freakin' medicine, you're such am idiot!" I scream. Kevin just sighs keeping calm, unlike me. He doesn't even yell at me back.

"What is going on in here?" Nick asks coming into the room with my mom. Their birth mom isn't around anymore, she died. You'll here more about her later.

"She didn't take her medicine. " Kevin saids.

"Bitchy tattle tail." I mutter. "**ROSALINA!"** "Watch your mouth, you know there is no profanity in my house!" My mom saids sharply.

"Mary just stuff it, cause you are no better." You were cursing like a sailor this morning on that very chair Kevin is sitting on, while Charels humped you and you sucking on his dick like it was a lollipop."

"Umm ...Kevin I think it's time for our us to leave." Nick saids knowing this about to get ugly.

Kevin raises himself from the chair in question with a discusted look on his face, regreting the moment he chose to sit on that chair.

My mom's face turns brighter than fire. From embarrassment or anger, I say it's a mix of both. My dad comes in looking just angry . Obviously have hearing what I said. "Sometimes you can be very evil, young lady. You are definently not the sweet princess I have raised" My mom saids holding in her tears. As my dad tells my brothers to go out of the room.

"I will miss you." Nick saids before walking out. I roll my eyes for billionth time today.

"How can say you raised me Mary, you left me with a different nanny everyday so you can cheat YOUR husband?" I spat.

"Hold on a minute young lady, you are **WAY** out of line! Now apologize to your mother, to your brothers, then go take your pills." My dad orders.

I run my fingers through my hair, it feels like 100 degrees in here, it feels like my head is spinning. I just want to get out of here, and forget everything for a little while. I don't tell my parents I feel sicker than when I first started talking to Kevin. I ignore the calls of my name, grab my skates and go out the door on my skateboard.

Nick is the only one who doesn't tell me to come back. He understands the feeling of just needing your space. I know he remembers acting the same way as he was first diagnosed with diabetes at 15... I arrive at D.C. Ice Area. I got a job here being a ice skating teacher to kids. It's a great way for me to train hopefully future competetors. Plus I can skate free here whenever I want. I always loved to danced, but I always loved skating too. So I thought this was a lovely combination.

I kick up my skateboard stepping off it. A bunch of little kids run up to me. Ready for their first lesson with me. All of the sudden I don't feel angry anymore, or even dizzy. I feel calm. Ready to prove to these kids I'm going be the best instructor they ever had. Even though I'm dead meat when I get home.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CHAD'S P.O.V (meanwhile) "Can you direct me to rink five." I say to the girl at the front desk with a bored tone in my voice. I would do anything to be somewhere else right now.

The girl at the front desk looks up at me. Putting a smile that I think is suppose to be suductive. _Here we go again_."Hey Chaddy, haven't seen you around here lately." So I'm guessing you finally took my offer on going on an iceskating date with me?" Emily with hopefulness in her annoying, high pitched voice.

I shake my head. "Look Emily, we go through ths everytime I pick up my little sister from iceskating practice, since she was three. " "I will not ever, EVER go out with you- " I start. I turn my attention away from the girl who's been chasing me since second grade.

"Who's that?" I ask Emily.

She just rolls her eyes. "Oh the slut in the size extra small mini skating dress , yeah that's the new girl, Sonny." She answers with venom in her voice. _That's an unusual name...but cute_.

"She started instructing here last week after her family moved here from some country that wish had never left her leave from." Every guy has been drooling over her since, its discusting!" Emily said.

\"Sounds like someone is jealous of the new girl." Emily scoffs.

"I'm not jealous of that size five slut." I hear she flirts with anything that has a penis." Plus she's -, where are you going?!" She calls to me while I make my way towards who Emily can't stand.

I let the cool air of the arena hit my face after I open the door leading the actual place where the rink is. I stand on the edge of the rink watchinng as my five year old little sis, Anastasia falls on the ice then starts to cry. I almost forget that can't skate to save my I go to see if she's okay, that cute girl Sonny pops out of nowhere . And skates up to Anastasia scooping her up in her arms, and twirls them both in a circle, making my sister laugh. "What's the matter, honey?" Sonny saids to her. "I forget." She responds.

"Is she okay?" I ask after Sonny steps off the ice with Anastasia still in her arms giggling and smiling as if she wasn't just tears a minute ago.

"Yes I believe she will be fine, no scratched no bruises." Sonny assures me with a small smile. She's even cuter when she smiles, and that sexy Italian accent. Looking beautiful in a spaghetti strap baby-blue skating outfit. Itshows off her tanned long legs that peeking out from out under her skirt.

Anastasia hugs my leg after Sonny puts her down. "Uhhh...are you alright, sir?" Sonny asks looking pretty disturbed. I guess I would be too, if I had a stranger staring at me without saying a word for over . But can you be blame me? In front of me is a beautiful teenage girl with silky raven hair that's wrapped in a bun. With the hair out her face you can see her big silver coin eyes. That go nnice with her spaghetti strap baby-blue skating outfit. That shows off her tanned long legs that peeking out from out under her skirt. Now I understand why Emily is so jealous of how much attention Sonny's getting.

"Y-y-yeah I'm f-f-fine...it's just, wow your pretty. " _'Wow you're pretty?' That's all that comes out of your mouth?! No wonder you haven't gotten laid in two months_!

She giggles. "Why thank you, Chad you're pretty too, or I guess I should say handsome. " She replies.

Why do I have a maga-watt smile on my face just because she called me handsome?

"Thanks, do you have a boyfriend? " _Please tell me, I'm dieing to know_.

"Not sure why you want to know, but-" Sonny come on!" Some big guy with dark glasses on call to her, maybe she **does** have a boyfriend. But he looks old enough to be her dad. I dont judge, I'm just hoping that guy isn't dating her.

"Coming!" She calls back.

"Sorry I gotta go, but it was nice meeting you." She says while putting on her black zip-up sweater.

"Bye Anastasia, I'll see you at practice tomorrow. " She says to my sister, while lightly tickling under her chin.

"Wait... tomorrow? " I question.

"Well yeah I teach here almost everyday, unless something comes up at school or something."

"See you later!" She says then some ables herself to run to the man waiting for her by the entrance.

I watch her disappear behind the doors. Knowing that I'm making sure to start volunteering to pick up my sister for now on. And maybe next time I'll have enough balls to ask that little sunshine out.

* * *

**Please review. **

**Just tell me what you think, even if it is not good.**

**I am trying to improve on my writing.**

**I know I have a long way to go, but please tell me in your review if I have improved at all at my writing . **

**I will update as soon as I can.**

**I have plenty of ideas for **_WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO ANASTASIA_**, so I do not have writer's block at all.**


	3. I do not remember

**Thank you so much for your reviews, t****hey always put a smile on my face.**

**In this chapter we will see more into how Sonny lives her life .**

**Also get a look at Sonny and Chad's relationship.**

**Here is chapter #3, **_I DO NOT REMEMBER_**.**

* * *

_Hey everyone in my profile I made a poll about my one of my stories._

_It would me a lot to me if you all would check it out, and give me your opinion._

_Thanks so much, I will tell you the results of the poll soon!_

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

"Ugh...this is _so_ disgusting." I mumble to myself as I the last few fishes in the container.

Why would someone actually be happy with a crummy job like this? All you do is hang out with dead fish all day, and let me tell you it is not the slightest bit of fun. I actually feel bad for the little guys. Having been caught and taken away from their homes just to be killed and sold to support a stupid sport involving catching poor little animals that live in the sea! I hear Joe snicker as he stands in the shop as he takes a count of the supplies we need to restock. Unlike me my brothers actually like their jobs here. Why? I think because they are from a different galaxy, waited for the perfect day to take over the earth and take all our fish.

"That will be $4.26 sir." I say to the middle age man in front of me. He hands me a five dollar bill.

"Miss?" he says, as stand by the register getting his change.

"Yes?" I respond politely.

"Has anyone told you that you look just like an older version of Queen Mary's daughter, Princess Rosalina?" He asks.

I smile flattered by the complement. "Oh no, ME? As I remember Queen Mary's daughter was incredibly beautiful and smart. Oh you are just too kind, but I know I could never be as lovely and wonderful as her." Nick uses all of his will power not to roll his brown eyes as I hand the nice man his change.

"It may just be cause I'm getting old and can't see as well, but if Princess Rosalina doesn't return, I bet you could easily take her spot looking the way you do." He says with a smile. He takes his leave after tipping his fishermen's cap at me and Nick then walking out of the store.

"You are truly unbelievable. " Nick says to me after the bell chimes on the door signaling the man has left the building.

I just smile not caring if that was a compliment or not. "What do you expect me to do, come out and tell the man I **am **the missing princess? "

"No of course not, but I am proud of you for keeping your cool, and not letting the secret out." He responds.

"Thank you, but I was curious to know if you have ever thought of telling anyone who you are?" I ask as I head to the back door.

He nods his head making his thick curls shake. "Yes especially when someone would say something rude about the royal family."

"Then I stop myself, because I know if I did say something bad things would happen in less than a day" He says.

"Have you?" He questions me.

"Everyday." I respond with no emotion on my face.

I push the back door open heading to the end of the dock. I have to check the nets to see if they cruelly trapped any more poor fishes inside it again. Looks like it did, and it is a lot of them.

H_ow am I going to get this done?_ I think to myself.

There is something you must know about me; I refuse to touch anything that is slimy, gross, or especially dead with my bare hands. I get the brilliant getting the idea to just use one of the many pairs of gloves that is in the bait shop, I pull the net out of the water. Then collect all the fishes in seven boxes that are about the same size as a regular cake box that you get at the bakery.

_Well here we go. Oh please Lord do not let me drop these. _I silently pray in my head. I struggle to balance all the boxes in my arms, and I bite my bottom lip when I stumble.

"Hi, hi!" I hear from Melissa.

"Help, help!" I call back. She hurries up her paste to get to me.

"Wow this is a lot, why isn't anyone helping you?" She asks, while taking some of the boxes from me.

"I didn't want help." I state.

"Why for you can time yourself to see how long it takes you to make a mess when you drop everything on the ground?"

"No I just thought if my brothers can do all this work with no problem, so could I." I reply with my head held high.

Melissa raises an eyebrow at me. "So what you are trying to say is; you lost a bet with your brothers and now you have to do double time the work today." She states.

"No I love doing extra work and working with smelly, dead fish-, okay fine I lost a bet happy? " I said giving up on making up a lie.

"Yes I am. I just want to know what was the bet even about?" I sigh as we make our way inside the air-conditioned shop.

"Well you see, it was who could eat the most meatball subs in...15 minutes. " I admit. Melissa shakes her head in disappointment.

"Sonny this is why I worry about you, because I can not understand how could you even think you could win an eating contest against Mr. Eats a lot, Mr. I three stomachs, and finally Sir. I inhale my food." Melissa says.

I shrug sheepishly. "Do not judge me, I thought the odds were in my favor."

Melissa laughs. "What odds? "

"I do not know, I was just hoping I would win...but you can see I did not."

"It is okay honey, your brothers are monsters when I comes to food, it would be impossible for anyone to win against them in a contest." She says with false sympathy in her voice."

"Did you just come here tp make fun of me?" I ask her.

"Uhh ... yes because I heard that you were working with disgusting, dead fish without a single complaint. I just had to see for myself. She replies.

"Well I am, and you can get a job here if you like, I know there's plenty of openings." I offer, even though I know she hasn't worked a day in her seventeen year old life. Her eyes go as wide as saucers, but not because I offered her a job. I roll my eyes after seeing what is making her speechless, with is usually impossible to do.

"Are you going to keep on drooling like that, or shall I go fetch a bucket?"

"W-what I am not drooling." Melissa stutters. Yet continues to stare at Nick anyway.

I swear the poor dame almost fainted when he walks past us, then takes off his shirt, before jumping in the lagoon as a quick way to beat the heat wave.

"Except staring at Nick all day, here is a wacky idea, go ask the flippin' boy out!" I exclaim to my best friend. That somehow knocks her out of her trance...**finally,** I was starting to get worried.

"Why on Earth would I do that, I do not even like Nick."

I put my hands on my hips. "You are really going to lie to my face like that? You know perfectly well that you and Nick have been in love since he caught you after you fell out the apple when you two were nine." I state.

She turns her head from me, trying to ignore me."That is not true, besides even if I did have those kinds of feelings towards the boy we could never be." She responds with a small crack in her voice as if she was about to cry.

"Why is that?" I question.

She follows me in to the house for I can finish getting ready for school. It is my first day at this new school, and I am so nervous.

"I thought the answer was obvious, it is because he is a commoner and I am a Duchess, those two classes do not **ever** mix. " She reminds me.

We have been told that sentence ever since we were children. Always hearing stories of only princes and dutchmen sweeping us off our feet. They would be the main reason we young girls bring great honor to our families. They will take charge of everything, and take care of us. The women' s job is to do is stand loyal by our husbands side, and never complain. Just listen to our husbands and elders, and NEVER speak out. Really we are only to be see, not heard. I always was told growing up that marring a common man would be ignorant on my part. To marry a simple lower class man is an embarrassment to my family. My elders always would hold their nose up to the ceiling, roll their eyes and say that all commoners are nieve, simple and will bring only heartache and embarrassment to the kingdom. Also I should not be surprized if I am shund by the people around me. Melissa and I both believe that rule is silly, but we are not stupid enough to say anything about it. It is the law, and the law never changes.

"You do not have to worry, remember Nick's dad married my mom, so by marriage Nick is a prince himself...nothing less."

Her face brightens up at the news. "Ahhh...Really?!" She squeals.

I nod. "So will you ask him out, I know he is beyond crazy about you. " She shrugs flipping her blond hair over her shoulder. "I do not know, but I will definitely think long and hard about it." She replies nonchalantly as if she isn't having daydreams of Nick and her on a romantic date.

I wave good-bye to Melissa as she heads down the opposite hallway. She was weary about leaving alone on the first day. I am not worried, I know I will be fine. I was told I will have tour guide with me today. I am not sure who it is though, I was just told I will be paired with someone close to age, and has some of the same classes as me. I feel the stares hit my back as I step up the stairs to my school, it is gigantic, nd is connected to a college. I guess you can take college courses in high school, and not have to go far if you want to head to college after you graduate. Which is good news for me, as I am a senior. I was home schooled all my life, and was able to skip a hand full of grades. Grades are very important in my family, and to me too.

"Miss. Sonny, are you sure you will be fine going to a private school with these..._regular_ people? You know it just takes one word and your parents will put you in home schooling again." My main security guard, Victor tells me.

I shake my head at the man who is also my uncle. "I will be fine Uncle Victor I know I can handle normal school, I will be fine." I assure him.

He puts a small smile on his face. "I know you will be fine, but it does not mean your parents and I do not worry any less, my love."

"Just believe in me Uncle, you know I will be fine."

He sighs. "Alright Love, just be safe I will pick you up at three. Oh yeah, do not forget to take your medicine. " He reminds me before driving off.

I nod, promising I will take the medication. Even though I will break that promise, I secretly have not taken my meds in a three days and I feel perfectly fine. I still believe I do not need that medicine, and one day someone will believe me. I take a deep breath after my face goes red after stumbling up the school stairs. I was not going up the stairs fast, it was because for a moment I felt really light-headed, but it is gone now. So no reason to really think a second thought about it...right?

I hear my future classmates laugh at me almost falling in my 1-inch black heels. I tune out the laughter, and continue to hold my head high, like the stumble never even happened. I find my way into the main office. It is about the size of three class rooms.

"Hello my name is Sonny, and I am new this year." I say to the woman at the front desk.

She looks up at me and gives me a warm smile. "Oh you're our new student, we've been waiting for you." If you don't mind me asking why weren't you here for the first day of school last week? August 4th I believe was the date." She questions me as she prints out my new schedule."

"Oh because my family and I just moved here and was still looking for a new school for me." I reply. That is not a total lie, we** were** looking for a new school for me. But the royal guards insisted we have background checks on the school, also on every student that attends here. They only wanted the best school for me, and the safest of course.

"I will have one of the students show you around for the first couple of days, and here he is now."

I turn around to and look into a sand paper-brown, blue-eyed boy, he looks sort of familiar. "You're the new senior here, I thought Emily said you were a sophomore? Anyways it is very nice to see you again, Sonny." _Who is this guy, and how does he know my name?_

"I do not mean to be rude, but have we met before, because I do not have a single memory of telling you my first name." The blue-eyed boy looks at me like I was speaking Latin to him.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()_

**CHAD'S P.O.V**

Today is turning out to be a good day. This morning I won a bet against my older brother (Trevor) , which involved three quarters and a clown suit. I never been so proud to force three-quarters up someone's nose before.

My brother was so bad that I won the bet, because he claimed that I had cheated, which is true, but he doesn't need to know that. So in the end I had to walk to school today...in the raised, I ended finding a 100 dollar bill on the way, so it wasn't a bad walk at all. Then when I actually got to school I voted today be the captain of the basketball team. Yet after a great start of a day like this I now wish I never woke up today.

"You're the new senior here, I thought Emily said you were a sophomore? Anyways it is very nice to see you again, Sonny." I say to Sonny.

She raises an eyebrow at me."I do not mean to be rude, but have we met before? I ask is because I do not have a single memory of telling you my first name.".

What does she mean that she doesn't remember me, it was only 24 hours ago I last saw her. What does the woman have short-term memory loss or something?

I try to keep my cool. "Yes you have, I met you at the skating rink yesterday. You were the one who got Anastasia to stop crying." I respond.

She shrugs. "I do remember that little girl crying, but I do not remember you being there." She responds with a guilty look on her face, obviously upset that she doesn't remember me.

I clear my throat, making sure I don't stutter around this woman like I did yesterday. "Just forget about it, we'll just start fresh then." I'm Chad...Chad Cooper, and I'm assigned to show you around big jungle of a school. Can I see your schedule?"  
She nods with a smile handing the paper to me as we make our exit out of the office.

"Wow! You have Advanced History, a Chemistry class. While the rest of your classes are either honors, or college prep. Are you sure this is right?" I say with disbelief in my voice. .

She nods as I lead her to her new locker. "Why are you acting so surprised, those classes are fun and easy to me." She answers.

"Actually I am surprised, where did you say you were from again?" I ask her after I take some of the heavy school books out of her arms, she takes me with a smile.

"I just moved from Barcelona. " She answers politely.

I stop in my tracks. "I thought people from that country couldn't get in to classes like this?"

"What made you think that?" She asks.

"Because I always thought your kind of people are too stupid to understand what would be going on those classes anyways."

Sonny stops walking, and narrows her crescent eyes at me. "How can you say something like that? I knew you Americans would never change." She grabs the rest of her books out of my hands, then walks away.

_What did I say?_ It's probably a girl thing, maybe mood swings or something. I'll just catch up with her later after she calms down.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()_

**SONNY'S P.O.V**

The nerve of that boy who does he think he is? That Chad boy just better be lucky he' s cute. I just don not get how he can say to my face that anyone who comes from Barcelona they aren' t intelligent. Growing up my brothers and I have met plenty Americans who think that way...I never understood why though. I adjust my school books more comfortably into my arms. I may be still sort of ticked off at Mr. Cooper, but it doesn' t mean I am going to denie that I secretly wish he was helping me carry these thousand pound books now. I am not used to actually having to carry my own things. There was always a servant or guard to pick up whatever I needed, I guess I have to get off my high horse. I am in real school now, nobody will tend to my every need.

_Room 553-level 2_. I read on the wooden door. Here goes nothing.

For the last time I fix my red uniform collared shirt, and adjust the grey pencil skirt that I swear has to be too short too ever be allowed to enter a high-profiled private school. With my free hand I turn the glass knob, the door opens with a obnoxious creak. The class goes silent, as 26 pairs of eyes set themselves upon me. So much for sneaking into my seat without being noticed. "That's the girl who fell flat on her face this morning on the stairs." I hear a girl whisper in the front row, followed by a few giggles. A blush does not even come to my cheeks. I ignore the teens who are most likely going to make sure I for now be known around here as the girl who can not walk in her own heel without falling on her face. I hand my new math teacher the note the woman at the front desk gave me. It explains who I am, and my general information any teacher needs to know about a new student. Also about my strengths anmd weaknesses I have in this subject.

"You must be our new student we have been waiting for. Welcome to Knights Academy." Mrs. Hiss says to me.

"Thanks I am very glad to be here." I respond with a smile. "So where do I sit?" I ask.

Without answering my question Mrs. Hiss stands up from her desk. "Quiet...quiet everyone." She tells her class, but is not victorious at getting them silence themselves.

"I SAID QUIET, YOU HARD-HEADED KIDS!" She yells after smacking a wooden ruler on her desk, scaring everyone in the large room. Everyone except me, it takes a lot to make me jump.

. Mrs. Hiss puts her sweet smile back on porcelain face. "Now that you have quiet down, please help me in welcoming our new student. Tell us about yourself, Sonny. _Is she really going to make me to this? _I think to myself.

She motions her hand in a way of telling me to come over and stand where she is. "Come in the front of the class and introduce yourself, Dear."

I mentally sigh, but go and by her anyway. "Uh...hello my name is Sonny, and I am from Barcelona, Spain. Also I am fif-." I start.

"Oh great, more Mexican trash to deal with." I hear from a boy sitting in the back. My classmates chuckle, even Miss. Hiss does her best to hold back a smile.

I ignore the rude comment, and continue to speak. "**Anyways** where was I...oh yeah, I am fifteen years of age, and my favorite subject in school is science. Also in my free time I like to go ice skating and I also enjoy going to the beach with my friends." I add, then start heading to my seat.

I end up getting assigned to a seat next to a girl who is fast asleep and drool on her puppy notebook.

"Alright everyone your textbooks to page 42."

Mrs. Hiss tells us. "Now can anyone tell me what is the theoretical probability?" She asks. Not a sole volunteers to answer.I suddenly feel something hit my left cheek. I look in the direction that I know the object came from. It turns it was a pencil eraser. I see the guy who called me Mexican trash earlier. Which is stupid of him, because I am Italian.

_ YOU'RE HOT _

_MEET ME IN THE BOY'S LOCKER ROOM NEXT PERIOD. _

_DON'T BRING YOU'RE CLOTHES._

The notebook that the boy is holding up reads. How forward can a person get? The boy is DISGUSTING!

"Sonny since you're new I'll give you a shot a crack at it. Please do your best at explaining to the class what is theoretical probability? " Mrs. Hiss asks me, thankfully taking me away from Mr. Horny over there.

"The definition of theoretical probability: Theoretical probability is the probability of an event when all outcomes are equally likely. With theoretical probability, you determine the probability by dividing the number of ways the event can occur by the total number of equally likely outcomes." I answer without having to think twice. "

...Wow you're right...I can see you are very smart." Mrs. Hiss complements me after searching in her dictionary, not knowing the answer by heart.

The class stares at me with, aw, until Mrs. Hiss call for their attention again. I smile knowing this class is going to be easy for me. As the minutes of the class go on I start to feel myself growing tired. I know I did not get much sleep last night. I kept waking up like every two hours. I have no clue what on Earth was up with me, maybe it was nothing but me having a touch of insomnia. I hope it goes away soon,because I am beat. The bell signaling the end of th period rings. After a few moments of standing up from my uncomfortable desk chair, and head into the hallway I notice I am much more awake, not quite sure why though. I need to stay awake. I going to need all the energy I can get if I am ever going to survive in public school.

I do end up losing count of how many times I have gotten bumped and shoved be someone before I got to my next class. There is so many people in this school. I have seen so many people run past me, and I saw they were not even heading to their classes. Just like before in my last class I hand my information card to my teacher, and wait for her to assign me a new seat.

"Okay I just to make sure this is correct. I see that on your card that you have three brothers, live with both of your parents, and you are from ...Spain...Barcelona, Spain to be exact, is that right? My teacher asks me, I had gotten here a few minutes early, so me and her are the only ones in this room. I nod, yes to all her questions.

"Get out."

"W-what do you mean get out?" I must have heard her wrong, what did I do to make her want to kick me out already?

My new teacher, Mrs. Pruitt looks at my confused face. "Do you not understand English,young lady?! I said get out!" She exclaims as she stands up at her desk.

"Look I do not know if you are having abed day or something, but I not deserve to be forced out of a room for doing nothin-."

Mrs. Pruitt narrows her icy green eyes at me, while looking down at me with a tight face. I back up when she starts walking up to me more and more. " I will not have anyone from Barcelona in my class, what an embarrassment. Ever since the United States let your kind come into this country as slave 100 years ago, everything has been CHAOTIC! I hate anyone from that country, especially if their BARCELONA." Mrs. Pruitt hisses at me. Somehow she had backed me up enough out of the classroom that she was able to slam the classroom door in my face, with me outside the room.

I have never been kicked out of a classroom before, especially because my teacher was against anyone from Spain, ESPECIALLY Barcelona. I sigh sadly, now understanding why my parents and my uncle were worried about me going to regular school. I have always known that wherever you go unfortunately you may find someone that does not like you very much. It happens, but it happens more often to people who are originally born in Barcelona. You see exactly 100 years ago, around my great-grandparents America had run out of oil, and found out Barcelona was practically drowning in the stuff. So except asking if Barcelona would give them some, North America decided to invade the poor country. They wanted to take all of Barcelona's resources as their own, also take over Spain all together.

The United States president at that time knew Spain was a weak country, sure they had an army, but thank the Lord they never had to go into battle with anyone before. North America took advantage of that. They're took Barcelonas' resources and took as many people they could back to North America ...as slaves. I still never understand why anyone was taken as slaves, all I know is the president at that time was ruthless and selfish. Also I know the citizens of North American wasn't very fond of the way the president ran things.

Things did not stay that horrible forever. 100 years ago, Barcelona was a very small place, only having 350 people living there. One of those people being my great-grandf father, Sonnie. Yes Sonny can be a boy's name, just in this case the name is spelt differently. Anyways he was the leader of Barcelonas' revolt against the President of North America. With Sonnie in charge Barcelona formed an army...a very strong, fierce, determined army. Against all odds they won that war, and the right to never be forced to be a slave.

The president was so shocked at this he committed suicide when he was sure he was going to lose in the very war he started. After the president was pronounced dead my great- grandfather was voted king of Spain AND North America. There was never a presidential election again. Ever since then things have been better" just when I turned eight things gotten bad once again. I still pray things will lighten up soon.

Since some people liked that North America had slaves, and hated that we revolted instead of just being their maids, and farm workers. So there is a big amount of people who are not happy we gained our freedom back. Even though it should have not been taken in the first place. That is why I know I may not be very popular at this school.

I walk down the hallway after signing up for another Science class, I will start it tomorrow. For now the office's receptionist said I have a free period until my next period starts, sounds good to me.

I lean on the wall of the empty hallway after I feel my head start to spin, worst than this morning when I was walking up the stairs. I feel my heart starting to pound, and a wave of nausea hits me at the same time. I get off the wall, then hurry myself to the closest bathroom. I am very happy it is only located across the hall. I throw up all my breakfast, and slide down the wallbof the bathroom stall I am inside of. I pull up my knees up to me, and then put my head in between my legs. I feel my heart slow down, but not by much. I still feel very dizzy though. What is wrong me, and where is Mellissa when I need her?

* * *

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter, I loved writing it.**

**Please review, and tell me what you think of my story so far.**

_Here is my rating chart: from 1 to 5_

_#1__)__ You are mad at yourself for clicking on this story._

_#2)__ It was beyond lame._

_#3)__ I liked it, but it was not the greatest._

_#4)__ I really liked it, but I am not in love._

_#5)__ This was fucking great! I loved the story!_

**_Until next times my beautiful people. This is _**_GIRYL1015_**_ signing off! _**


End file.
